November 27, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:26 Dragonian King sup peep happy thanksgiving 6:26 Loving77 How was thanksgiving over on your end. 6:29 Dragonian King awesome :D how about you? 6:34 Loving77 It was fun. I stuffed myself with pie and candy :P 6:34 Dragonian King lol Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:02 Flower1470 Hey Silly happy Thanksgiving 7:03 Dragonian King hi lily right back at you :D 7:03 Flower1470 @Peep File:Latin for peep.png 7:08 Loving77 cool 7:14 Dragonian King ARGH 7:18 Loving77 Lily are you on W101 yet? 7:18 Flower1470 no why 7:19 Loving77 I want to show you something really cool that I did in my house. 7:20 Flower1470 ok give me a minute which wizard 7:23 Loving77 My myth wizard Dang it. Lily, the unicorn is back -_- 7:25 Flower1470 thats a bad thing? 7:25 Loving77 It's annoying bc it shouldn't be there. 7:25 Flower1470 im not friends with your myth? :/ 7:25 Loving77 your ice or your death? 7:25 Flower1470 XWBDTWT3 ice 7:26 Dragonian King eat it 7:26 Flower1470 GET OUT 7:26 Loving77 get on your death then and come see the unicorn 7:26 Flower1470 no use the code 7:26 Loving77 why 7:26 Flower1470 i need to garden on this one 7:27 Loving77 tp 7:27 Flower1470 and my death needs a lot of work done that i dont want to do 7:27 Loving77 hurry the unicorn doesn't stay long did you see it? 7:28 Flower1470 yes oh i forgot sorry do you want it? 7:28 Loving77 eh idk 7:28 Flower1470 its up to you 7:28 Loving77 not right now 7:28 Flower1470 it makes it easier to comunicate 7:28 Loving77 anyway follow me watch Get your butt in the house so I can show you 7:30 Flower1470 WHOA thats really cool 7:31 Loving77 I had no idea what to do with all the house pieces so yeah :P 7:31 Flower1470 good job 7:45 Loving77 Lily you know what's weird? 7:45 Flower1470 what 7:47 Loving77 Is that the day that weird unicorn showed up is when I noticed that they added the Dream Filly (which is a unicorn) to Zeke's list of mounts and it won't let me buy the Dream Filly bc it says "I already have one" which I don't. I don't know if it's bc of the dumbo unicorn showing up at my house or what. 7:49 Flower1470 oh wow i dont think so 7:49 Loving77 I JUST WANT TO BUY THE DARN MOUNT BUT IT WONT LET ME I have plenty of money and I do not own it already so I don't know what the problem is. 7:53 Dragonian King my internet hates meeeeeee 8:05 Loving77 Lily, this guy on a shark mount just came up to me and said something but I couldn't see what he said then he positioned himself right next to me then a minute later his friend tps to him, who is also on a shark mount, and they both say something to each other then they both positioned themselves next to me. They were obviously taking a picture so I took one also :P : File:Randomdudes.png 8:06 Dragonian King shark party 8:07 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:07 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:10 Dragonian King ooo why does the W101 shark look like bruce 8:16 Flower1470 idk go ask kingsisle 8:19 Dragonian King nah i dont care enough 9:14 Flower1470 what is with you and the cat gravy 9:15 Dragonian King hehehe 9:17 Flower1470 anyway im gonna go play bingo brb 9:22 Dragonian King ok . 10:28 Flower1470 i gtg ill ttyl 10:28 Dragonian King bye lily happy thanksgiving :D 10:29 Flower1470 same to you :) Category:Chat logs Category:November 2014